


Martini Dry With a Twist

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mentions of underage drinking, Sam is sweet, dean is tense, hunter reader, reader turning 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Your turning 21 and you are going out with Dean and Sam. One snap decision causes the whole night to shift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Rose’s Birthday Drinking Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was Hendrick’s Gin and “This taking off clothes thing is too hard at the moment!”. I hope you like it. This was actually pretty fun to write.

The bouncer didn’t even glance at you, as you handed him your ID. Even though it was typical of the joints that Dean brought you to, tonight it was mildly annoying. This was the first time that the actual date was authentic even if your name wasn’t. Turning 21 wasn’t the type of event that typically mattered to most hunters, you had tasted your first beer when you were just a kid hanging out with your dad after you had successfully managed to hit every target dead on during training. Still, it was a landmark. 

When the bouncer shoved your card back, you huffed, still he didn’t budge but it was loud enough that Sam chuckled behind you. 

Dean was a few paces in front of you, and when he sat down at the neon drenched bar, you took the place to his right but before sitting you briefly glanced at the patches of bright green duck tape over the stool but bits of foam still stuck out around them. It was a dive bar, but as you got ready to order your first official drink you decided to choose something classy. 

You scanned behind the bar, trying to pick anything that was a label name brand, and you saw the Hendrick’s it was gin but the bottle appealed to you most, it looked like something that was made by hand in some tiny town. You only knew one drink that had gin in though and you knew Dean was going to laugh at you when you ordered. It was your night though, so you pushed through. 

As the bartender ambled over, you quickly took in his appearance, you were trained to sum up people in this life and you had his pegged before he even asked your drink. He was in his 50′s, hadn’t showered in close to a week, his beard was mostly grey and touched his yellow and brown shirt, which you knew had originally probably been white. He was the kind of guy who, when he noticed you sandwiched between the boys, would try and flirt shamelessly with you. 

“Hey beautiful, are you sure your old enough to be here?” 

You called it. 

You pointedly ignored him, “One martini, with Hendrick’s.”

He was still staring at you with half-lidded eyes, so you choose to direct you attention of Dean, figuring he would flirt less if he thought you were involved. His head was thrown back in easy laughter at your order so you playfully poked him in the ribs. “Now honey,” you gave him an extra sharp nudge, “don’t laugh at me on my birthday.” 

When you tried to complete the charade by kissing his cheek, you turned back to see the bartender had left defeated to mix your drink, and when you noticed the boys both of them were gaping at you. 

Rolling your eyes at them, “what he was flirting with me, I wanted him to leave me alone.” 

Sam was the one who broke the tension by playfully pouting, “so why didn’t you choose me to be the fake boyfriend.” 

Dean was still acting weirdly off about it, so you decided to step up your game, “who said anything about fake boyfriend, Dean here is my fake husband.” 

When his look soured even further you were caught off guard maybe something else was going on. Finally the old man brought you your drink and you were so frustrated at the quick onset of strange things on your birthday you didn’t even pause when you noticed the slightly dirty looking glass and you chugged it down quickly. 

Your throat stung, it wasn’t the type of thing a person typically drank quickly but you decided right there that you wanted to get drunk, drunk tonight. 

“Another, please.” 

There had been some conversation with Sam, who seemed to remember that tonight was your birthday, he kept bringing up stories from when you first met and embarrassing things you had done when you were younger, but no-fun-Dean had stayed mostly silent. There were four or five empty glasses in front of you at this point, but mostly you didn’t care, it was too hot all of a sudden. 

The ground swayed beneath you, as you quickly jumped off the lopsided stool. Then there was a warmth against your shoulder and it steadied, looking back behind you Dean was holding you firm. You shook him off, not caring if you stumbled you were mad. 

“Get off me, Winchester, it’s my birthday.” The heat was all over you again and you started to try and pull off the jacket you were wearing but the sleeves kept sticking at your arms were pulled out behind you at weird angles. 

“Calm down Y/N,” Dean was touching you again. 

Everything was frustrating, Dean, your coat, creepy old guys, and next thing you knew you were shouting, “This taking off clothes thing is too hard at the moment!”

Sam helped you out, and you gushed as he untangled you, “awe Sammy, my savior, you know how to help a woman out,” you added winking. 

“Y/N! Impala now,” Dean was basically carrying you as he steered you out the door. 

No one even attempted to follow you, which even in this state made sense, they probably saw a lot worse at a bar like this. Stepping outside you took a deep inhalation of the cool night air, it felt like it was giving you renewed fight, no longer was the stale stench of cigarette smoke choking your thoughts. 

Shoving out of Dean’s hand you spun around a little, “What the hell is your problem?” 

“Me? Dude you are drunk, you just need to go home.” 

“Why are you acting like this tonight? It’s supposed to be fun, it is my night.” You weren’t trying to sound spoiled but everything was always about Dean and Sam and hunting. You knew you deserved one day to feel special, like things weren’t all doom and gloom. 

You couldn’t help but notice the way he shifted his gaze, he looked guilty and you were glad. 

He kicked the gravel and it puffed out around your ankles, “I was waiting to tell you something, and the whole thing earlier it kind of threw me off.” 

Great you thought, it is more bad news. “Ok.” 

He was silent and completely stilled. Then he reached for you, instinctively you took a step back. And his face fell. 

“Do you really think I would hurt you?” 

You realized he wanted you closer, and even though things were fuzzy you did know that Dean was great, he was more than great he was amazing and you quickly stepped close to him. 

When he leaned down, his height dwarfing you completely, you barely felt him kiss you, everything was so out of focus. Your last coherent thought of the night was that maybe this wasn’t such a bad birthday after all.


End file.
